


The Protectors of Magic

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragonspeak, F/F, Lesbian Characters, Major Original Character(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: I didn't see the second Frozen, and to be perfectly honest with ya'll, I'm intrigued. Some of the characters are mine, while others are respectfully their creators. It would be freaking awesome if Elsa and Anna were my characters.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Red Jessica (Peter Pan)/Sofia the First, Red Jessica/Sofia the First/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 2





	The Protectors of Magic

**Chapter One**

The fresh morning air made waking up easy for Kaliko. However, the Herald of Andraste was not the morning person, which made her party members laugh at her predicament for it. A roar made her smile a toothy grin and chuckled at the thought of a certain Seeker threatening to kill the fire-breathing beast.

She got dressed and walked down to the inn, and smirked at the sight of Cassandra's annoyed face. The Seeker made a disgusted noise, her lone arctic wolf whimpering in confusion. The Herald knelt and scratched his head, earning a happy pant in return.

"I am about to slaughter that fire-breathing beast of yours, Inquisitor," Cassandra growled, her dark green eyes were a swirling storm of annoyance. Kaliko only let out a hearty chuckle and sat down, the waitress bringing her usual of chicken legs, toast, mashed potatoes with gravy and wine straight from a neighboring kingdom.

"I can't believe this whole debacle is now behind us" The Herald sighed in disbelief. Pentaghast nodded her head in agreement, obviously in contempt to finally move on. A caw diverted their attention to the entrance, the Seeker and Inquisitor smiling warmly at the sight of the Spy Master.

"Greetings, Leliana. How are your men fairing now the war is over?" Cassandra asked. Kaliko smiled at the sight, her red eyes glowing in recognition. During the war, she thought both the Seeker and the Spymaster were perfect for one another in other ways. It wasn't until the final days of the war, she realized the never-dwindling friendship between the two.

"They're fairing better than I had anticipated. Perhaps they are just glad their surviving families can now safely return to their homes," Leliana answered. Her favorite raven started pecking at one of Kaliko's chicken legs, which the Herald gladly gave it to the mother raven.

"I have to take a trip to Arendelle. The current Queen is handing down the title to her sister, Anna. She has asked all allies of the kingdom to attend the coronation" Kaliko explained. The Seeker and Spymaster both nodded. Elsa was one of the main allies during the war, so there was a lot for them to do, in order to return the countless favors.

"I'll need the party to come with me" she added. Cassandra got up and walked out, the wolf following his owner. "I'll need to get ready. Do you mind if you let Josephine know? She'll need to come with us". Leliana nodded in response and watched as Kaliko left to get ready for the trip.

* * *

Charrot roared, her wings gliding in winds of the Scandinavian waters. Her master was down below with her party members, the tired look on her eyes made the Ice colored reptile croon in worry.

She flew lower, her wings nearly touching the ship's mast. Kaliko looked up, a soft smile gracing her lips at the welcome sight.

 ** _Master, you need sleep. Let Cassandra lead hin party, while zu'u protect the ship_**. Kaliko sighed at the gentle roar of the Ice Dragon. She knew Charrot was right, they were in every way connected.

 ** _Thank you, charrot. Have Cassandra wake me fod mu arrive_** , she replied. She moved down under the deck and fell asleep.

Charrot soon felt her master's breathing even out. She smiled, knowing how light and uneven her sleeping schedule was. With a mighty roar and a hard flap of her wings, she flew high in the sky, on the lookout for anything that would harm her family.

It wasn't until Arendelle came into sight, she noticed the Nokk galloping towards the ship. The familiar queen riding on the back with a warm smile on her face. Her traditional ice dress gone, replaced with the coronation uniform designed specifically for her; a special gift from Josephine.

Cassandra let a loose smile broaden on her scarred face, as she helped the Ice Queen onto the deck. Charrot softly landed on the wide-open deck, folding her wings in as to not capsize the monstrous wooden vessel.

"Hello, Charrot. How are you and your master doing?" Elsa patted her snout, knowing full well the grown dragon can't talk physically to her, only softly croon. The Ice colored reptile purred and gently bowed her head to the touch, earning a chuckle from the present Queen. The Nokk snorted in jealousy, prancing on his water hooves, gaining his rider's attention.

"Oh, you know I was just saying hi, you mangy little thing," Elsa put her hands on her hips, looking at the surprising water stallion. The Nokk shook his head, looking startled at his rider. He shook it off and walked to Leliana, who held her arm out to carry her Raven.

The Nokk pranced adorably for the Spymaster, who crooned at the cuteness. The Mother Raven took the chance to preen herself and flew back to her nest in the redhead's room.

"Who knew the Nokk's would be this loyal?" Cassandra asked, smiling at the sight of the water stallion galloping around Leliana, loving the attention he was receiving.

Elsa nodded in agreement, chuckling at the sight. She turned to the dragon, who pretended to watch with disinterest. "Now, now. Kaliko would give you her everything, you know this correct?" she asked. Charrot herself slightly nodded, before letting a gentle roar let loose, to wake her master up.


End file.
